1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation system.
It is known in the field of internal combustion engines to recirculate exhaust gas to the fresh-air side as a function of the operating state so as to reduce fuel consumption and pollutant emissions. In this connection the exhaust gas can further be passed, at least in part, also as a function of the operating state through an exhaust gas cooler in order to specifically adjust the temperature of the recirculated exhaust gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device for exhaust gas recirculation is known from EP 0 916 837 A1, in which an adjusting member for a valve that determines the recirculated quantity of exhaust gas is mounted to a flange of the exhaust gas cooler.
JP 9-88727 relates to an exhaust gas cooler, inside of which a translatorily movable valve is provided, the adjusting member of which is mounted to a jacket of the exhaust gas cooler.
EP 1 251 263 A2 discloses an exhaust gas recirculation system.